1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to electronic devices and, specifically, to an electronic device with a pattern-displaying design.
2. Description of Related Art
The design for displaying patterns of an electronic device usually includes light-guiding pillars to transmit beams of light. Generally, the patterns are printed on a film, such as a polycarbonate (PC) film. The PC film having patterns is adhered to an inner surface of a housing of the electronic device, and a light-guiding pillar is set under each pattern by thermal melting. A light source, such as an LED located under each light-guiding pillar, transmits light therefrom to the inner surface of the housing, thereby displaying the patterns on an outer surface of the housing. The housing is usually transparent, so a Mylar film is required to adhere to the inner surface of the housing and around the PC film to prevent the housing from being transparent.
However, when components such as light-guiding pillars and Mylar film are used, molds must be manufactured and subsequently used to fabricate the components according to the product requirements, complicating assembly of the electronic device and greatly increasing production costs.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electronic device requiring no light-guiding pillar or Mylar film, reducing production costs and simplifying assembly.